


Wakeup Call

by emilyxamell



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyxamell/pseuds/emilyxamell
Summary: On their way to Russia, Oliver and Felicity get into a plane crash.Based in today's storyline (one shot).





	

 

“Oliver” he heard as he opened his eyes.

 

His ears were ringing, head pounding, and pulse pumping. He could barely hear anything because of the ringing but knew there was something wrong, very wrong. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was red. Red everywhere, red blood, and the start of a fire in the front of the plane, everything was red.

 

Suddenly he thought, _Felicity. Where is she? Is she okay._ Growing more worried by the second, _I can’t lose her, not again, not for forever._

After unbuckling his seat belt and starting to stand up, he dropped back in his seat again in a pain that smothered him. He looked down and saw a piece of the plane gauged into his side. The heat and fire was growing and he knew that within minutes the plane would be engulfed.

 

 _Where is Felicity?_ He thought.

 

“Oliver” he heard again and looked in the direction the voice had come from. _FELICITY! He had to get to her, make sure she was okay._

His only thoughts flooding to her. He had to get up. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled the part of the plane out of his side and ripped his shirt up to wrap it around himself. He raised up and started walking around the rubble to try and find _her._

“Felicity, where are you?” Oliver yelled, trying to see through the bellowing smoke.

 

“I am over here, follow my voice. I can’t move.” Felicity said. He could hear the fear in her voice.

 

Through the smoke and rubble he saw her in what used to be the back of the plane. “Felicity, I’m coming.” Oliver yelled, running to her.

 

He looked at her and saw that she was trapped under different parts of the plane. He could see how scared she was by the look on her face.

 

“Can you feel your legs?” he asked, trying to push the debris off of her legs without hurting her.

 

“Yes I can, I just can’t get this stupid metal off of them. Thank God I can still feel them, I don’t think Curtis would be able to develop another microchip. Oh, also its hot. Did you notice that?” Felicity said, babbling through her nervousness.

 

“The cock pit is on fire and its growing so we need to get you out of here fast.” He said pushing a the debris.

 

“Oliver, stop for a second.” She said as she brought her hand to his cheek. “You can do this, I can help you. We can do it together.”

 _How is she so beautiful?_ He thought.

 

They locked eyes and he winced when the pain in his side got worse.

 

“You’re hurt” she said, suddenly getting more scared, but only for him. She took one hand off his face and put in close to his side.

 

“How are you worried about me when you are the only who can’t move” he said and a small smile grew on his face.

 

“Because I am me and I am allowed to worry. Now, I can see the fire so let’s push and get the hell out of here.” She said and started pushing on the metal, Oliver quickly jumping in and pushing it off. He grunted from the pain and the amount of energy he was exerting trying to get it off of her. The metal moved off just enough for him to move her and Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked, looking down at her.

 

“Yeah. I can probably stand but my legs hurt a little bit.” She said. At that moment the plane started getting a lot hotter and he quickly realized that there was not much time left before the front part of the plane was completely engulfed.

 

With her arms still wrapped around his neck, he lifted her off the ground and started running out of the plane. By the time they had cleared the wreckage, the entire front portion of the plane was entirely in flames.  

 

“Wow” Felicity said.

 

“What?”

 

“You got us out before we were toast, see I knew I could trust you.” She said with a small laugh playing on her words.

 

They both stood up off the ground and she brought her hand to wound, trying to see how bad it was.

 

_She is fine, I don’t know how but, thank God. I can’t lose her._

They locked eyes again and the look on Oliver’s face was pinched. She knew he was not okay, not at all.

 

“Oliver?”

 

At that moment, he smiled at her. He went to put his hand up to her cheek but he did not make it. He reached up and the world spun around him. He collapsed.

 

 

Hours later, when Oliver woke up, he was laying against a tree about ten feet from the last spot he remembered seeing before he collapsed.

 

_Felicity._

“Felicity” he yelled, with all the strength he could muster up at the moment.

 

“I’m right here, resting, you are a lot heavier than you look, mister.” Felicity said. She was laying against the tree opposite him eating a bag of pretzels from her coat.

 

He laughed. In the middle of everything they were going through, he laughed. She could always make him happy, no matter what the circumstance.

 

He started to move. “OW” he said, bringing his hand up to rest on his side. He looked down, confused at what he saw. His wound had been stitched up and cleaned with a bandage rapped around his stomach.

 

“How, Felicity?” he asked and his eyes bore into her.

 

“Oh no big deal. I stitched you up, don’t you feel a little better now?” she said and smiled at him, she knew what she did to him.

 

“Where did you get the bandages?” he asked.

 

“It was in the back of the plane.” She stated.

 

“You did WHAT?!” Oliver interrupted.

 

“Don’t interrupt, rude.” And shot him a small smile. “I went back to the plane to see what I could find to help you. I found a first aid kit not far from where I was stuck. I also found a couple bags of pretzels, thank goodness they weren’t peanuts. I’m allergic to peanuts. I found a small bottle of scotch, which is mostly gone since you woke up screaming when I was stitching you up.”

 

“You could have been hurt, Felicity, you should not have gone back to the plane.” Oliver said, he was mad, not mad at her, but mad that she would put herself in danger.

 

“The fire was almost out in the front part of the plane and there wasn’t anything wrong with the back half. I did what I thought was best and I am not going to apologize for it, Oliver.” Felicity proclaimed, shooting Oliver a look that she would not let him win this argument.

 

“I can see that, but it was still dangerous and you could have been hurt.” He said. He stopped when she shot up her arm in protest.

  
“Stop right there, Oliver. I am not going to argue with you. You were hurt and I could help you. Simple as that. You would have done the same if it was me that was hurt. I know you would have.” Felicity said.

 

“Felicity”

 

“Look, it was not even mad. I was careful and I am alive, aren’t I? I needed you to live and with that nasty gash on your side, I knew you wouldn’t be able to make it if it wasn’t fixed up soon.

 

“Felicity” he started to interrupt again.

 

“So I moved you to the tree, sorry about the lump on your head by the way, you are heavy. I went to the plane and stitched you up. Problem solved. Now you can say what you want, but it wont change what happened.” She said, looking at him with a smile and an air about her that she was finished, no matter what he had to say.

 

“Felicity” he said.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Thank you.” He said and started to move around and see what the area looked like.

 

“Oh that is totally not what I thought you were going to say. You’re welcome, Oliver. I couldn’t live without you.” She said, after realizing what she said, she started back on her babbling. “I mean the plane crashed and I have no idea where we are. I literally can’t live without you in that way and I don’t want a life without you in it.” She blushed. “You know what I mean.” And put her hands on her face, trying to cover herself from all the embarrassment she was feeling.

 

When she took her hands off face, she found herself looking straight into Oliver’s eyes, a dark look in his eyes. He had moved closer to her and was sitting right in front of her.

 

 _Breathe,_ they both thought at the same time.

 

This was the closest they had been since before she called the engagement off, she knew the look that was in Oliver’s eyes also reflected in hers.

 

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and she dropped her eyes to look at the ground.

 

 _Is this happening?_ She thought.

 

“Felicity, look at me.” Oliver said. She looked into his eyes and felt how nervous she was; he was feeling the same way. “I know what you mean and I feel the same way about you”.

 

She brought one of her hands up to rest on his shoulder and the other was resting on his hand on her face.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“I thought I lost you on the plane and it was one of the worst moments of my life. I can’t lose you.” He said.

 

“I’m here, thanks to you. I just wish we could get out of here” she said, looking around at the wilderness around them.

 

“I will get us out of here, Felicity. You can hold me to that, you will be back at our loft soon. Your loft, sorry.” He said looking away, towards the plane.

 

She pulled his face back to look at her, she wanted him to see her.

 

“I know you will get us out of this, I trust you, with everything in me.” She said, meaning every word, like a vow.

 

“I am fine as long as you are okay and here with me.” He said, the sincerity echoing back at her words.

 

They were still interlocked, hands on each others faces. One of her hands slid down to rest on his heart.

 

“Oliver?” she prompted.

 

“Yeah” he answered.

 

“I can’t do this anymore, the pretending. It hurts too much everyday and if this is not a wake up call, I don’t know what is.” She started.

 

“I’m confused.” He said, giving her a concerned look.

 

“This whole thing between you and me. I know we broke up but I can’t pretend anymore. You mean too much to me, you were injured and I couldn’t, I just, I can’t lose you. I love you too much to lose you.” She looked down, ashamed at her thoughts pouring out of her. Her cheeks burned with blushing.

 

 _How could I say that?_ She thought.

 

“You know how I feel about you, Felicity. I love you, always have, always will. I cannot and will not lose you. I just want you to be happy, no matter what.” He said, bringing her chin up so he could look into her eyes. She smiled at him, a smile he had not seen in a very long time.

 

“Good, because I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” She said and smiled again.

 

She reached up and kissed him, softly at first and then desperately. _He loves me,_ she thought. _She loves me,_ he thought. He opened his eyes and pulled back at the feeling of something on his lips. He realized she shed a tear and wiped it off with his thumb. They locked eyes and rested their foreheads on each other, breathing the other in.

 

They both pulled back and looked down at their intertwined hands.

 

“Now, let’s get out of this hell and get home.” She said and started standing up. She pulled him up with her and carefully looked at his side. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, one by one.

 

They would get through this, neither one knew how but they would get through it, together.


End file.
